plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Electric Blueberry
en:Electric Blueberry 'Electric Blueberry '(tạm dịch: Việt Quất Điện) là một cây cao cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, được ra mắt cùng với mặt B của Neon Mixtape Tour. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu trong Piñata Party nhằm quảng cáo phiên bản mới và chính thức được tung ra toàn cầu vào 14 tháng 9, 2015 và vào cuối tháng 8 năm 2015 trong bản Trung Quốc cùng với Castle in the Sky, với tư cách là một cây đặc biệt hàng tháng. Cứ khoảng mỗi 12 giây thì Electric Blueberry sẽ tạo ra một đám mây tích điện nhắm vào một zombie bất kì trên Sân cỏ, và nhanh chóng tiêu diệt nó với một tia chớp cực mạnh (nhưng chỉ gây 50 sát thương bình thường trong bản Trung Quốc và không thể giết ngay Pharaoh Zombie ở trong hòm xác ướp hoặc Jurassic Gargantuar); nhưng nếu không có mục tiêu nào trên sân thì đám mây sẽ biến mất. Tỉ lệ để đám mây nhắm mục tiêu vào các zombie thường (bao gồm cả Imp) là cao nhất, sau đó đến các zombie đặc biệt, và tỷ lệ đó sẽ là rất thấp với Gargantuar và các biến thể của nó. Nguồn gốc Electric Blueberry được dựa trên quả việt quất xanh, một nhóm các cây thuộc đoạn Cyanococcus ''của chi Việt quất (Vaccinium). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là chơi chữ của từ "electric blues", một dòng nhạc blue kết hợp với nhạc cụ điện tử thịnh hành vào những năm 1980, và vì thế bản thân cây này rất phù hợp với không khí của thế giới nó được giới thiệu cùng (Neon Mixtape Tour). Cái tên này cũng có thể là chơi chữ của một sắc màu xanh (blue) cùng tên. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive RECHARGE: Very Slow Electric Blueberry randomly electrocutes zombies every so often. Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Cực mạnh KHÔI PHỤC: Rất chậm Việt Quất Điện xử ngẫu nhiên một zombie bằng sấm sét. Việt Quất Điện tự hào vì bản thân không chỉ khác lạ mà còn rất điện. "Tôi thích khiến họ lúc nào cũng phải suy đoán," cô ấy nói. "Một zombie phải luôn kiểu, 'Á, không ngờ đấy,' khi chúng bị cho ra tro." Electric Blueberry prides herself for being eclectic as well as electric. "I like to keep'em guessing," she says. "A zombie should always be like, 'Whoa, didn't see that coming,' when they're disintegrated." Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Electric Blueberry sẽ nhanh chóng tạo ra một đám mây tích điện trông giống như đám mây bình thường. Tuy nhiên, đám mây này có thể nhắm tới tối đa ba mục tiêu trước khi biến mất, và nếu không có zombie trên Sân cỏ, nó cũng sẽ biến mất luôn tương tự như đám mây thường. Trang phục Đám mây giờ đây có khả năng thu nhỏ zombie và giảm khả năng tấn công của chúng trong một lúc. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Electric Blueberry là một cây thực sự rất mạnh, điều này không có gì phải bàn cãi, vì nó là một trong số ít các cây có khả năng tiêu diệt ngay lập tức một Gargantuar còn nguyên máu. Tuy nhiên, thời gian để nó tạo ra một đám mây, cộng với tốc độ khôi phục rùa bò, và khả năng nhắm mục tiêu bất ổn khiến người chơi khó có thể khai thác nó trong các màn khó, mặc dù Imitater có thể dùng để bù đắp lại phần nào nhược điểm khôi phục chậm. Vì vậy, Electric Blueberry chỉ nên được sử dụng như một vũ khí thứ yếu để đối phó với các đối thủ máu cao. Electric Blueberry có thể kết hợp tốt với: *Các cây phòng thủ tốt như Tall-nut. *Các cây tấn công đa mục tiêu để nhanh chóng loại bỏ các mối đe dọa yếu hơn như Phat Beet, Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon và Laser Bean. Electric Blueberry là một lựa chọn sáng giá cho các màn Last Stand, vì tốc độ khôi phục chậm không còn là vấn đề nữa, mà giá của nó lại tương đối rẻ, cho phép người chơi trồng được nhiều cây cùng lúc. Nó sẽ phát huy được tối đa sức mạnh trong các màn như Far Future - Ngày 22, nơi zombie không tụ tập đông, mà thay vào đó, các zombie máu cao sẽ xuất hiện nhiều; nhưng ngược lại, ở các màn như Wild West - Ngày 18 lại bất lợi cho nó vì zombie sẽ ra với mật độ lớn. Trong bản Trung Quốc, người chơi đặc biệt được khuyến khích nâng cấp Electric Blueberry lên cấp độ 3 trở lên, vì Electric Blueberry cấp độ 1 hay 2 vẫn không thể tiêu diệt zombie cấp 3 hay 4, hay thậm chí cấp 1,2 hiệu quả được. Nên lưu ý là Electric Blueberry sẽ cần hai đám mây mới có thể giết chết được Pharaoh Zombie vẫn còn hòm xác ướp, hay một Jurassic Gargantuar, vì chiếc hòm sẽ bảo vệ zombie bên trong không bị giết bởi các cây giết ngay, và Jurassic Gargantuar có nhiều máu hơn Gargantuar thường. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Tốc độ khôi phục của Electric Blueberry được ghi là "Very Slow" ("Rất Chậm"), nhưng thực ra nó nhanh hơn một chút (45 giây so với 60 giây của Power Lily và Thyme Warp, và 75 giây của Gold Bloom). **Tuy nhiên, trong bản Trung Quốc, nó lại có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. Điều này có lẽ là vì nó không tiêu diệt ngay được zombie, mà chỉ gây sát thương lớn cho chúng. *Khi Electric Blueberry nhắm mục tiêu lên một Jurassic Gargantuar, nó sẽ cần hai cú chớp để giết zombie đó. *Khi sử dụng Plant Food, đám mây của Electric Blueberry sẽ biến mất nếu không có zombie trên màn hình, nhưng đám mây của Lightning Reed thì không. *Trước bản 4.0, khi Electric Blueberry tiêu diệt một Bug Zombie đang bay, thì chỉ con bọ bị chết. *Electric Blueberry và đạn của A.K.E.E. khi nảy sẽ không thể tiêu diệt Imp Cannon vì chúng không thể tiêu diệt các zombie chưa vào Sân cỏ, mà Imp Cannon lại không được tính là vào Sân cỏ. *Một lỗi có thể xảy ra khi đám mây của Electric Blueberry nhắm tới zombie được bảo vệ bởi vùng sáng cầu vồng của Glitter Zombie. Vì cầu vồng này bảo vệ các zombie trong đó khỏi mọi loại tấn công, đám mây sẽ liên tục tạo ra chớp cho đến khi Glitter Zombie bị tiêu diệt. *Đám mây thỉnh thoảng có thể nhắm tới một zombie đã mất đầu, vì theo nguyên lý của game mà nói, zombie đó chưa hết máu hẳn. *Một điều bất thường là nó được giới thiệu trong bản Trung Quốc trước khi được tung ra trong bản quốc tế. Thường thì các cây chung của hai bản sẽ xuất hiện ở bản quốc tế trước rồi mới xuất hiện ở bản Trung Quốc. **Một trường hợp tương tự là Dandelion, nhưng nó không được giấu trong đoạn code của game trong bản quốc tế trước khi được tung ra. Thay vào đó, nó được tung ra sau khá lâu. Thêm vào đó, hai cây Dandelion của hai bản rất khác nhau cả về mặt hình ảnh, tính năng và giá mặt trời. **Electric Blueberry là cây duy nhất có sát thương khác nhau ở hai bản của ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Nó không tấn công chướng ngại vật. *Trong bản Trung Quốc, người chơi không thể chọn Electric Blueberry trong màn đấu với Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, nhưng có thể chọn trong các màn đấu trùm khác. *Nó là cây thứ ba trong cả sê-ri có khả năng tiêu diệt một Gargantuar còn nguyên máu (trừ Jurassic Gargantuar) chỉ với một đòn tấn công mà không cần hỗ trợ. Cây đầu tiên là Giant Wall-nut, và cây thứ hai là Citron khi được cho Plant Food. **Tuy nhiên, Electric Blueberry là cây duy nhất trong số trên có khả năng đó trong bất kì màn nào, bất kể màn đó có phải là một màn đặc biệt hay không (trừ các màn đã chọn sẵn cây hay màn băng chuyền mà không có Electric Blueberry), vì một số màn sẽ không cho Plant Food. *Electric Blueberry, Chard Guard, Chomper và Blooming Heart là các cây tạo ra tiếng động trong Almanac. Trong trường hợp của Electric Blueberry, tiếng điện giật rẹt rẹt có thể nghe thấy được. *Electric Blueberry không có phản ứng với nhạc của Boombox Zombie, mà thay vào đó nó vẫn cứ tạo ra đám mây. **Tuy nhiên, nó sẽ không nhả ra đám mây đó cho đến khi tiếng nhạc dừng. *Nhấn vào gói hạt giống của Electric Blueberry sẽ khiến cho âm thanh trong cử động nghỉ của nó phát ra (tiếng điện giật nói trên). *Khi tưới nước cho Electric Blueberry trong Zen Garden, nó sẽ có phản ứng là lắc đầu dữ dội, có lẽ là vì phản ứng giữa nước và điện trong cơ thể nó. **Tuy nhiên, kì quặc là điều này không xảy ra với Lightning Reed. Xem thêm *Lightning Reed *Neon Mixtape Tour Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp